fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahatake Kurosaki
Ahatake Kurosaki (黒崎唖畑 Kurosaki Ahatake) is a mage who uses various magic, but is known for his Celestial Spirit Magic and Sword Magic. Appearance Ahatake bears the appearance of a normal teenage boy, despite being about the same age as Zeref, with spiky brown hair, with sidelocks with frame his face and are dyed yellow. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and red eyes. He generally wears outfits of golden and brown, possibly to match his hair. Personality Ahatake has a laid-back personalty, often shown to enjoy sitting in quiet place to read a good book. He actually prefers to avoid doing battle at all, but when he does fight, he is proven to be a formidable opponent. Ara is the one thing that matters the most to Ahatake, having been his first spirit ever summoned, and the one he has kept on his person for centuries. He is notably defensive of her, when summoning her, will more often than not take hits that were directed towards her to keep her safe. History Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō): Ahatake practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows him to summon Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World using Keys of their respective Gates. Ahatake is the first Celestial Spirit Mage to lay claim to a Crystal Key, the third type after the Gold and Silver Keys commonly known. Sword Magic: Ahatake's is also skilled in Sword Magic, a type of Holder Magic that allows the user to use swords for various spells and techniques. :Taiyōga Makaishō (太陽牙魔界衝 lit. Sun Fang Hell Piercer): Jason's special technique while wielding his sword, this attack is specifically designed to kill dragons (and Dragon Slayers themselves). He focuses his power into this blade, releasing a crescent shaped energy attack of raw magical power that collides with great force. The attack is like poison to Dragons and Dragon Slayers, though even Ahatake admits he doesn't know what it would do to Acnologia. Flame Magic: Ahatake is also capable of utilizing very strong flame magic. His flames vary in strength and intensity depending on their color, with normal flames being his weakest and black flames being his strongest. While being skilled with using it in combat, Ahatake prefers his sword, and more often than not, conjures flames as a way to replenish Zancrow's stamina when necessary. Ahatake is capable of absorbing nearly any type of flames through his body, restoring his magical power. There have yet to be any types of flames he cannot absorb. :Flame of Rebuke: Ahatake is capable of utilizing the Flame of Rebuke, a spell which apparently turns others into "sinners". Great Magical Power: Ahatake possesses a large amount of magical power, as he is able to use strong spells that consume a large amount of magical energy and still have some left in reserve. Immortality: Ahatake possesses a form of immortality that makes it so he doesn't age or die. However, he can be killed as easily as any other mage. Equipment Ahatake's basic items are the Celestial Spirit Keys, keys used to summon the Celestial Spirits. However, he also possesses various swords, which are his main combat method. In the far past, he was in possession of several Gold Keys. He no longer possesses them as of now. Crystal Keys: *'Canis Major': Summons the Greater Dog, Sirius. Gold Keys: *'Virgo': Summons the Maiden, Virgo. (no longer possesses, had at one point) *'Aquarius': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. (no longer possesses, had at one point) *'Aries': Summons the Ram, Aries. (no longer possesses, had at one point) Silver Keys: *'Ara:' Summons the Altar, Ara (Aoi). Dragon Slayer: The name of his sword, it does not hold the same magic as the name implies it would. The blade itself however, is very effective against Dragons (and Dragon Slayers), making them easier to kill. The blade itself takes on the form of an oversized elegant cleaver, with part of the blade being curved inward. The guard takes the form of a mechanical lion head, gold in color, with the blade sprouting from the "mouth". It has a brown hilt, and a long white cloth extending from the bottom of the hilt. It is unknown how well this sword would perform against Acnologia, whom even Dragon Slayer magic was ineffective.